


迪克的秘密

by ThroneAndGrave



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneAndGrave/pseuds/ThroneAndGrave
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

夜巡就意味着可能会出事。

事实上在布鲁斯答应接受罗宾的时候，就意味着他也做好了接受迪克受伤的准备。

……但他还没做好失去迪克的准备，并且永远也不能做好这样的准备。

他已经习惯了有个活泼的儿子，习惯了迪克带给他的光亮，习惯了这个话唠的小太阳，习惯了迪克总能让自己周围生机勃勃的特异功能。

习惯了吵闹的人，再也无法适应安静的孤独。

他把失去意识的罗宾交给阿福照顾，就赶紧去配置解毒剂了。

等他的解毒剂终于配制好，输给迪克之后，他看着终于稳定下来的各个数据，才长出了一口气。

他总会保护好他的孩子。

而蝙蝠侠不会失去他的罗宾。

……他坐在椅子上，觉得有些疲惫，但还可以忍受。今晚算是一个失败，虽然稻草人的计划被他阻止了，无人死亡且仅有三人轻伤，中毒的迪克也会好起来，但他却觉得这不能算成功。

他的计划不够周密，他的观察还可以更敏锐，他的分析和应对有一些并不及时，他还可以更好。

他看着脸色有些苍白的迪克，摸了摸他脸庞的碎发。他还要保护好他的孩子，他羽翼未丰，但他的天赋已经初露锋芒。他是他的骄傲。

布鲁斯注意到他的管家在一旁有些欲言又止。他小心离开迪克输液的地方，轻手轻脚走到阿福那里，示意他说。

“……布鲁斯老爷，我刚才在为迪克少爷检查身体时，发现了几处不同寻常的伤疤。”老管家的声音罕见的有些犹豫，他斟酌着用词，几乎是小心翼翼的说到。

这让布鲁斯刚刚放下的心一下子揪起来了。他听到自己急迫的问：

“什么样的伤疤？是什么造成的？你刚才怎么没告诉我？有毒素吗？”他问的有些语无伦次。但要体谅他，他只是一个刚刚任职一年的新手爸爸，一个刚刚拥有罗宾小半年的蝙蝠侠，一个第一次看着儿子在他面前失去意识的父亲。

“……伤疤应该是迪克少爷自己造成的。毕竟，如果它是您造成的，我大概就要在监狱里见您了。”老管家开了个小玩笑，不过布鲁斯既不觉得好笑，也不觉得冷。他清楚这个英国人的玩笑有时候恰恰是他特别生气的体现。

而他自己又是少数的聪明人，他当然听出了阿福的潜台词。但他有些不敢相信，也有些愤怒，或许是十分愤怒。他也说不出来这复杂的心情是什么了。

“我要看一眼伤疤。”他冷静的说，声音里的情绪没有过大的起伏。

阿福深深的看了他一眼。

他带着他走到迪克输液的台子旁边，他把迪克的袖子卷起，两臂抬起，让他看上臂内侧几处青紫的掐痕。从指痕来看，下手人显然手很小，但是劲倒是不小，从痕迹的分布来看，十分整齐。并排着还有几个已经渐渐消去的青色痕迹。

他又把迪克的制服裤子往上卷了卷。大腿根部内侧又是几处并排的，规规整整的青紫色掐痕。手指印记和手臂内侧的大小基本一致。

要说这两处伤疤除了颜色大小和排列整齐之外还有什么相同之处，那就是他们的隐蔽性。没人会检查一个不满十岁的小男孩的大腿内侧，除非他是变态。

而蝙蝠侠不会允许这样的变态接近罗宾，布鲁斯韦恩会确保他的养子的周围都是品行高尚的老师。

布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛，觉得眼前有些黑，自己有点站不稳。

他也确实没站稳，他想伸手倚着点什么，但是没迈开步子，脚下一个踉跄。最后是阿福扶住了他。他感觉阿福抚摸着他的脊背，轻声安慰他：

“我们发现了这件事，我们会帮助他的，您会帮助他的。一切都会好起来的。”

他有些苦涩的笑笑，觉得自己简直失败透顶。


	2. Chapter 2

迪克感觉自己就像睡了一个长长的香甜的觉。他努力睁开眼睛，坐起身来，环视周围。他在蝙蝠洞，他很安全。手上有输液之后的医用胶带，之前受的伤也都被包扎好了。他坐了一会，才意识到蝙蝠洞除了他一个人都没有，他试着弯弯嘴角，却觉得沉重万分。

他搞砸了，不是吗？

他把自己置于危险之中，他没能快速反应过来，而他本应该反应过来的。他让自己受伤，而且是昏迷过去，想到这他就一阵后怕。他知道蝙蝠会照顾他的，但这不是他犯错失误的理由。

他搓一把脸，试图清醒一下，不再去想这件事。他是罗宾，是蝙蝠侠的后援，他应该更强大。这次是他没及时掩住口鼻，才导致自己中毒，下次这种低级错误他不会再犯了。

他坐着发了一会呆，扫视了一圈蝙蝠洞，发现还是一个人都没有，就决定自力更生，自己去找布鲁斯认错。他只希望不要被禁足什么的，虽然他还一次都没被布鲁斯禁过足，但他的同学们都有这样的恐惧。

他有时候会羡慕他们，曾经有人管着的时候嫌烦，没人管着了才意识到那是爱。他不是说布鲁斯不爱他，但让他相信一个才认识了一年的人多么热烈的爱他，他自然是存疑的。但他相信蝙蝠侠，他热爱并且崇拜着他的英雄，他只是不相信他的英雄也爱他。

他不相信的原因不是因为布鲁斯待他不好，相反，布鲁斯待他极好。他温和有礼，学识渊博，几乎无所不能，是的，在迪克心里他就是无所不能的。他不仅给了他一个家，还允许他用罗宾这个名字作为蝙蝠侠的助手和后援，他的父母给了他生命，但布鲁斯给了他新生。

他教他利用愤怒，善用力量，运用智慧。他教他重新认识世界，告诉他如何进入世界，给他示范怎样改变世界。他给了迪克一个机会，一个从更高层面俯视更宏大的世界的机会，他给了迪克一个新的视角，新的身份。他重新定义了迪克的存在：他从一个孤独的，在悲伤中寻求复仇的男孩又重新变成了被监护人，一个儿子，布鲁斯训练他，关心他，他是罗宾，一名战友，一名英雄，哥谭暗夜骑士蝙蝠侠的搭档，再一次，他是一个家庭的一份子。①

布鲁斯作为一个温和的兄长，耐心的朋友，认真负责的父亲，严厉不近人情的导师，几乎满足了迪克所有的感情需要。说几乎是因为这些都还不够。

迪克知道自己出了问题，他的父母离开了，他失去了足够的坚定的爱了，他失去了那个旧日的自己，得到了一个全新的自己。这个全新的自己时刻充满了仇恨，无论他怎样开心。怎样快活。都掩盖不了他的心是浸泡在苦水里的。他恨自己，恨所有人，恨世界，但他没办法恨布鲁斯。

布鲁斯什么也不欠他的。

布鲁斯待他，小心翼翼而且客气有礼。他简直是个傻爸爸的模范，布鲁斯摸不准该给他多少零用钱，就给他一张卡告诉他随便刷；布鲁斯也不知道该如何陪他，但却记得每天一定花时间与他共处，即使他们只是在一间屋子里各忙各的，并不交流；布鲁斯记得每一次分别时有些生硬和不习惯的加上一句我爱你；布鲁斯记得早晨在他上学前亲吻一下他头顶的发旋给他一个小小的拥抱；布鲁斯会训练之余给他带小零食，纵容他的不合时宜的话唠，记得关心他穿衣的是冷是热，他看的书，听的歌，喜欢的明星……布鲁斯那么努力的尝试着表达善意，尝试着了解他，进入他的世界。

但他不敢让他进来，他的世界是一片虚无，是黄沙遍地，是三块墓碑，是破败和萧索。

那里空旷无比，仿佛末日或者世界尽头，一点温柔和阳光的词语都与那个地方扯不上关系。他每天的微笑和活泼只是尽力不让自己看起来太过阴沉，太惹人生厌。他害怕被布鲁斯厌弃。他想努力把自己伪装的更好一点，想让自己看起来，有葱绿的枝叶和盛开的花朵，想让布鲁斯更喜欢他一点，他想更听话一点，更无害一点，这样他就可以在布鲁斯发现之前拥有布鲁斯的时间更长一点，就可以在布鲁斯发现他的真实面目之后更舍不得他一点。

他想得到的爱多一点，时间长一点，但他也不知道这么多的一点到底是多少。或许每个一点都代表着一个黑洞，一个无止境的渴望着的贪婪的怪兽。而他没有能力喂养和驯化它，只好放任自己被蚕食，被吞噬。

迪克克制不住的害怕，布鲁斯对他越好他越害怕和恐慌。

他害怕布鲁斯最后发现，他其实不值得被爱。他其实已经被掏空了，内心是一个洞，一个填不平的没有底的洞，他偏激而又恶毒，他怨恨，且时常各种不满，他焦虑的要命，暴躁的好像个火药桶。

他害怕被发现自己只是一块普通的石头，没有奇艺的花纹，没有精巧的纹理，没有通透的质地，他害怕被发现自己并不值得任何雕琢，或者在精心雕琢之后依旧只是块平平无奇的石头，害怕自己不值得，配不上布鲁斯的耐心和付出。他害怕布鲁斯最后对他说：

“我对你很失望，因为你辜负了我。”

他有时候会害怕的整个人都发抖，就像现在这样。

迪克甩了甩头，有些愤怒，他想摆脱这种状态。他抱着手臂，悄悄抚上手臂内侧的伤处，向下按压。

他蓦地觉得有些不对，又说不上哪里不对。皮肤的触感……那上面是……

他想了一会，定在了原地。他有些僵硬的把刚刚按压完掐痕的指尖递到鼻子下面，轻轻嗅了嗅，是布鲁斯和他常用的伤药的味道，有些抹茶味，又有点苦。

他觉得自己的脸，像被打碎的瓷器，一块一块的往下掉。

被发现了。

他的小秘密，他的坏习惯，他的不完美。

他丑陋而狰狞的一面，他的黑暗和疯狂。

……被发现了。

一霎时五雷轰顶，让他一动都不能动。他觉得自己简直有乌鸦嘴的天赋，自己没事好好的日子不过到底在这发什么神经。

他强迫自己冷静下来。他又想，自他开始下手的那一天，就应该料到了，纸是包不住火的。他和世界上最伟大的侦探日日生活在一起，这个小秘密被他瞒到现在，他应该知足了。他可以认错，可以保证不再犯，他甚至可以撒泼打滚求布鲁斯不要抛弃他。

罗宾对他太重要了，他不能失去这个，布鲁斯对他太重要了，他也不能失去他。想到这他眼眶发酸，几乎不能自已。他把眼睛里的水汽眨掉，不想让自己看起来太狼狈。他以后会更小心的自残的，一定，不会，被发现了。

迪克站在原地，仿佛一个雕塑。他想往前迈步，却一动都动不了了，他又怕又急，整个人微微颤抖，却连呼救都发不出，他快窒息了。

他在缺氧晕过去之前，看到布鲁斯喊着他的名字，焦急的跑过来。然后他就失去意识了，陷入了黑暗。

①引自夜翼30期独白，原文：【我是谁？我曾有过许多身份。我是一个儿子，我是一个演员，一个杂技艺人，一名哈利马戏团的成员，一个家庭的一份子，一段传承的延续。然后托尼·祖科来了，我的父母被他杀害，只剩下我孤身一人。我愤怒。…………………我想回到过去，但我做不到。一个恐怖的存在正在逼近。我必须阻止它。敌人近在眼前，只有我孤身一人。我是谁？我是迪克·格雷森，我是你需要我去做的人。】这个我中间略去了，大家自己百度吧，太长了，但是真的好感动阿，大少真好嘻嘻


	3. Chapter 3

这次迪克醒来的时候，布鲁斯在他的身旁。他睁开眼睛，看着这个伏在他床前的男人。这是他的房间，他的枕头和小被子，但是以后呢？以后布鲁斯会不会……

迪克皱起眉头，他有些局促的抿了抿嘴。他不想让自己像那些不知感恩的混蛋一样，如果布鲁斯不想继续接受他……他收回前言，他不会撒泼打滚，也不会祈求，那会让布鲁斯很难做。他会礼貌的收拾东西，礼貌的道谢，礼貌的离开。

至少，给彼此都留一些体面。小男孩悲伤的想到。

他动了一下手，想把手从被子里抽出来。却没想到他一动才发现，布鲁斯是隔着被子握住了他的手。他一动，布鲁斯就醒了。

男人刚刚清醒，却眼神明亮，他直起身看着他，眯了眯眼。表情平静的让迪克害怕。

他看着男人站起身来，似是无奈，似是疲倦的叹了一口气。觉得自己的心也跟着那口气忽上忽下，飘忽不定。他现在觉得自己就像是等待判刑的犯人和等成绩的学生，祈祷着法官能网开一面，祈祷着老师会手下留情。

他低头摆弄手下的被子，听到布鲁斯有些疲惫的又毫无起伏的声音响起：

“你刚才晕倒只是因为情绪起伏过大，再加上解毒剂并没有完全发挥效用，所以现在你应该完全健康了。”所以我们该谈谈了。布鲁斯不想给迪克太大压力，想了想，他又把这句话又咽了回去。

但这在已经对分离进行了数十次预想的迪克听来，更像是现在你应该完全健康了，所以你应该自己离开了，别赖着不走。他眼圈一红，几乎落下泪来。他觉得自己的心一下子从高空摔下来，掉在地上，碎成八瓣。他瘪瘪嘴，尽量把眼泪憋回去。体面，他默念，让自己体面地离开。

而这边布鲁斯转了个身，想去洗个澡，精神一下，顺便想想怎么和这个小家伙谈。就听到迪克非常有礼貌地说：“我知道了，韦恩先生，我会马上离开的。”

布鲁斯简直疑心自己幻听了，他转过身，直直的看着床上那个小孩。离开？他要离开去哪？韦恩先生？什么见鬼的称呼？他知道了？他知道什么了就知道了!

他觉得自己耐心马上就要告罄，这他妈都哪跟哪啊！这小孩一天天的到底在想什么？他不想在盛怒之下对孩子发火，但这股火他确实憋的要命，而他现在脾气真的很不好。

这一晚上即使是对他而言，也太过刺激。他的养子先是在他面前失去意识，然后他火急火燎的把解毒剂配出来，他的管家又告诉他迪克自残，他沮丧而苦涩，觉得自己失败到了极致，随后他发现迪克再一次晕过去了，等迪克醒了之后突然他们的关系就回到了一年前，陌生而彬彬有礼的韦恩先生重出江湖，迪克竟然还要马上离开，哈，他在心里冷笑一声，去他妈的马上离开！谁也不能从他手底下把他儿子抢走！

他压着声音，压着怒火，尽量平静的说：

“你知道了什么我不知道的事吗？从什么时候开始你叫我韦恩先生了？你马上离开？你他妈，咳，你马上离开去哪？我准你离开了吗？”他最后越说越生气。在他今晚得知自己的孩子以自己的方式来缓解痛苦之后，他就一直憋着一股火。

但他知道，这股火其实是他对他自己的愤怒。他理应保护他的孩子，教导他的孩子，指引他的孩子。结果他一个都没做到。

迪克小心的缩在被子里，看着盛怒的布鲁斯，这才意识到自己刚才情绪激荡之下说出了什么蠢话，他觉得脸有些红，他想的太入神了，以至于忘记了布鲁斯其实并没有做什么实质意义上的表态，他完全沉浸在自己对分离的幻想里，导致现在局面就被他弄得很尴尬。但他又不能一直沉默，他只好偷偷瞄一眼布鲁斯，期期艾艾的开口辩解：

“我，我以为你不想要我了。我，我知道你发现了……那些伤疤。我不是故意的，不会有下次的，我，请不要赶我走，好吗？”

好的！他终于又一次把自己下定的决心嚼吧嚼吧咽了。真是好样的，迪克！说好的不祈求呢?说好的礼貌的告别呢？他内心的一面坦然倒戈，另一面对比行为鄙视不已。

布鲁斯呆愣在原地，他定定的看着床上的小孩，突然就懂了他说的话是什么意思。

是他让迪克如此没有安全感吗？布鲁斯心里一酸。迪克到底在想什么呢？这是他的家，布鲁斯永远不会对自己的孩子关上回家的门。

他捏了捏鼻梁，慢慢走过去，坐在迪克的床边，揽住小孩，凑了过去，在迪克耳边轻轻说：

“韦恩大宅是你永远的家，它的大门一直对你敞开着，你永远不必担忧你会被赶出去，我用生命向你保证这一点。我们一会再谈伤疤的事，你可能会因为那些小东西受到一些惩罚，但都不是什么大问题，一切都会好起来的，我保证。现在我要去洗个澡，精神一下，然后你也想一想，我回来再和你谈。”

他犹豫了一下又补充到：“或许你想明天再谈伤疤的问题？今晚你很累了，我不确定这是一个好时机。”

布鲁斯的声音低沉而有磁性，十分好听。而这也确实极大程度安抚了迪克，他们这一晚上过得都不太容易，两个人都头昏脑涨，思绪混乱，但他实在不想推迟到明天了。这件事一天不解决，他就一天不能安心，要是拖到明天，估计他也只是睁着眼睛到天明。

所以迪克权衡了一下，小声地快速回答道：“我想就今晚，可以吗？”

他侧过头，眼睛亮晶晶的盯着布鲁斯看，看的布鲁斯心里一软。布鲁斯拨开他额前的碎发，印下一个吻，也小声说：“当然，如你所愿。“

他顿了一下，补充道：”我爱你。”

————————————————————————————————————

布鲁斯回房间草草冲了个澡，换了身柔软的家居服就出来了。他站在迪克房门前，罕见的有些犹豫。这个孩子如此的敏感不安，他到底该怎么做才能让他，再次学会爱和信任呢？

他最后又折回到书房拿了一把木尺，才敲开迪克的房门。

迪克很快的给他开了门，他的眼睛在看到他手里的木尺时瞬间瞪大。他有些惊讶的看着布鲁斯，握着门把手的手紧了紧，最后还是乖乖让他进来了。

布鲁斯觉得自己可能看起来有点凶，吓到小孩了。他看着小孩拘谨的跟在他身后，觉得今晚上真是……不太好过啊。他拉了迪克书桌旁的椅子坐下，示意迪克坐在他对面的床上，好开始他们的谈话。

他用尺子无意识的敲敲掌心，两条长腿撑开，手臂压在膝头，身体前倾。这样就能保持他和迪克是平视的姿势。他清了清嗓子，看到迪克从发呆中回过神来看向他才开口：

“你想和我谈谈那些伤疤吗？”

迪克很冷静的点点头，看起来就像是做好了充足的准备，正打算开始自己的伪装。

布鲁斯心中笑了一下，没有人能在蝙蝠侠面前撒谎而不被识破，只不过有一些人他并不打算揭穿。他微微歪了一下头，打算看看他一手训练出来的孩子，他的罗宾，如何应对他的提问。

“我很抱歉，这是一种自残行为，在我深刻的反思之后，我意识到了自残是不对的，虽然我只是以为疼痛可以帮助我快速清醒，在战斗中保持清醒的意识，但您对此并不满意，那么我会改掉它，以后也不会再这样做了。这是我的错误，我真诚的向您道歉，并且愿意接受您的任何惩罚。”迪克背稿子一样快速说完，然后犹豫了一下，看了看他手上的木尺，补了一句：

“先生（sir）。”

布鲁斯看着迪克认真的样子简直都要笑出来了，他又努力的憋了回去。他维持着自己的面无表情，低头看了一下手里的木尺，深深吸了一口气。他觉得自己和这小孩有点谈不来，不如先把小家伙的防御先打掉，再谈，效果可能会更好，毕竟疼痛让人柔软脆弱。

他用木尺敲了敲手心，抬头看向他的儿子说：

“那好，你把问题说的很清楚了，我也没什么要补充的。但在这个家里，就要遵循我的规矩。以前你没有犯过这样的错，所以我也没提过，不过现在你犯了这样的错，那么就要接受惩罚。”他学着迪克背演讲稿的时候的语气说，看着低着头的迪克问道：

“你愿意接受我的惩罚吗？”你愿意接受我的惩罚和爱吗？

迪克毫不犹豫的点点头，却依旧低着头没看他。

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，声音稍稍严肃起来：“迪克，看着我回答。我要听你说出来。”

迪克顺从的抬起头，蓝色的大眼睛微微湿润，却依旧坚定的点了点头：“我愿意接受您的惩罚。”

布鲁斯小小的笑了一下，又严肃起来。他稍稍调整了一下自己的姿势说：

“我会给你一顿严厉的，彻底的……惩罚。然后我们会再谈谈，之后根据谈话决定接下来还要不要继续惩罚了。”

他选择一个耻度不那么高的词汇，毕竟他也不想让迪克太羞耻。有时候说出来和意会，还是有很大差别的。自己的孩子，当然是自己心疼。况且以后日子还长，等他犯了什么小孩子的低级错误，再让他细细体会羞耻的滋味都来的及。

他示意迪克站起来，然后他坐在了迪克的床上，他把木尺放到身侧，假装没看见迪克从迷茫到震惊再到羞耻的不敢置信的脸，布鲁斯镇定自若的拍拍自己的腿，镇定自若地对迪克说：

“裤子脱了，趴上来。”

迪克站在布鲁斯身前，不敢相信这件事会发生在自己的身上。或许他确实想过，在那些被噩梦惊醒的夜里，在他看着同学们因为成绩不好愁眉苦脸的害怕回家皮带加身时，但他真的不敢相信现在这件事，竟然正在发生在他的身上。而他今天已经被接二连三的打击弄得整个人都木了。

他说不上来心里是什么感觉，他期待着什么呢？这难道不是他的期待吗？在他迷茫的时候会有一个强大的存在，他的英雄，严厉的惩罚他，用疼痛警告他，指引他，关心他，照顾他的软弱，让他可以依靠，可以求助。那么，为什么他还是感觉如此酸涩，舌根下压不住的苦让他格外情绪化。他咬了一下舌尖，决定不再去想为什么。

执行就好。他只需要执行就好。

迪克闭着眼睛脱下了刚刚换上不久的睡裤，他觉得自己像一个机器人，行动都机械化的僵硬。他木木的趴在布鲁斯的腿上，感觉布鲁斯揽住他，往后坐了坐，他现在上半身和腿趴在了床上，而身后光裸的毫无遮挡的屁股则成为全身的最高点。

他觉着现在自己眼睛都有些热，更别提脸了。他一直都是好孩子，后来他变成蝙蝠侠的助手，更是严以律己。他是连老师点名批评都觉得羞耻的要命的人。他一直强调体面，当然是因为他从来都觉得面子更重要。但是布鲁斯一层一层剥去了他的面子，他的自尊和坚硬的盔甲，他赤裸着，无助着，在他的导师面前袒露着柔软的内心，等待着责罚。

布鲁斯看着迪克细瘦的双腿和两瓣小巧的臀肉，轻轻叹气。这孩子什么时候，瘦成这样了。或者说，他什么时候不再关注他的孩子。他什么时候忘记了要尽到一个父亲的责任，他什么时候开始刻意忽视了他的儿子，他什么时候把应该沟通的家庭时间，变成每日的例行公事。他决定一会再想这件事，他不会轻易放过自己。

他看着腿上乖巧趴着的小孩，盘算着他的计划。刻意对迪克的冷淡和他不冷不热的态度，应该能让他委屈一下，让他自己脱裤子趴上来会使他羞耻，然后一会再让他疼，这些情绪会把他的防线击垮，那个时候，他们的谈话或许才可以真正的开始。

他活动了一下手腕，把迪克的睡衣往上卷了卷，感觉腿上的小家伙有些僵硬，他顺着脊骨轻轻抚摸迪克的背部，低声说：

“我只有两条要求，你不可以挡，忍痛可以但不可以伤害自己。能做到吗？”

迪克把头埋在双臂之间，闷闷的低声回答他：“能做到，先生。”

他揉了揉小孩的头发，说：“那我开始了。”

第一下巴掌落下时，迪克觉得还好，也没有多疼，他甚至默数着巴掌的数量。布鲁斯的手很大，而他现在又瘦又小，就使得布鲁斯一巴掌下来，他的大半个屁股都是重灾区。

第五十下时他有些受不了了，这感觉是皮肉慢慢的涨起来，好像坐在了烤箱上，越来越热，越来越烫。他的喘息开始粗重，但他尽力维持着姿势，不去扭动和闪躲，他还想维持一点体面，虽然他早就没有什么体面可言了，但他今天就固执的想要这一点体面。而固执，或许是他最后剩下的东西了。他悲哀的想。

他想象中的责罚和布鲁斯给他的不同之处他终于想到了，他渴望严厉的宽容，铁面无私的温柔，他想要的是火中的流动的水，是烈日下的寒冰，他要的东西是不存在的，他永远都得不到。他渴望的太多了，缺少的太多了，他需要的太多了。他就是个无底洞，只有真正的热烈的如太阳般的感情，才能温暖他。

……或许疼痛也足够能温暖他。

第七十下时，他开始揪着床单默默流泪，这太疼了，又或许他是因为委屈才哭的？他也说不清，但他还能克制住不去踢腿，只是还是忍不住的绷紧又放松那两块肉。布鲁斯不会伤害他的，他相信布鲁斯，所以他只要接受惩罚就好。

第一百下时，他开始呜咽，踢腿，轻微的扭动，他喘息着，呻吟着，发出一些无意义的音节来缓解疼痛，他疼得恨不得把手伸到背后去揉一揉，但他还记得布鲁斯的话，不遮挡，不去伤害自己。他有些受不了了，他真的受不了了，这伤怎么可以这么烫，怎么可能这么疼。他已经顾不上羞耻了，他疼得微微拱起身体，仿佛献祭一样撅起红肿的双丘，不顾形象的轻微的来回扭动着。

布鲁斯打的，太疼了。但他还记得那两条要求，不遮挡，不伤害自己。

第一百一十下时，他开口了，用带着哭腔的沙哑的嗓音喊叫：“我不值得，别白费力气了，我不值得你的耐心，我也不值得你爱。你换个人吧，他们会比我更好，你是哥谭首富，你是亿万富翁，你可以随意挑选任何你喜欢的孩子，你不必要在我身上浪费时间。你看到了，我只是个扶不起来的废物，我自残而且根本停不下来，我内心没有一丝美好。我的快乐和微笑都是装出来骗你的，你看不明白吗？”

迪克不遗余力的贬低自己，他不想求布鲁斯停手，但太疼了，他真的很委屈，他现在怀念那个彬彬有礼的布鲁斯了。他也不知道这些话是怎么从他嘴里溜出来的，或许他隐藏的太久，现在终于忍耐不住了。而众所周知，忍耐不住的结果，就是一场在所难免的爆发。

布鲁斯几乎是微笑着听这个小炮弹贬低自己，他逼他说了出来。每一个人拥抱新生活的第一步，都是打开自己，敞开心扉，都是把腐烂的过去说出来，把对自己的，对别人的不满说出来，把自己思想世界里的垃圾清理出来，才会有足够的空间，盛放新的鲜花与清泉。

他手下不停，最终打完了一百二十下。

他最后十下并没有多么用力，因为这并不是结束，这才刚刚开始。

布鲁斯抱起这个瘦弱的孩子，他把迪克翻了个面，然后把他拥入怀中。迪克的头搭在他的右肩膀上，双腿跪在床上。他贴贴这个脸上湿漉漉的，被也不知是汗水还是泪水的液体糊了一脸的小孩的面颊。小声的亲昵的在他耳边说：

“你知道吗？你是我生命中最美丽的礼物。你给了我一个机会，去拯救，去改变。我给你提供帮助，我教导你，训练你，不是为了让你成为我，而是为了让你成为一个比我要好得多的人。你的存在拯救了我，你是蝙蝠侠理智和良知的守护者，你是我安全绳，使我不至深入深渊而找不到回家的路，你的无限的可能性拯救了我。你比你想象的要好得多，而且也重要的多。

我们才刚刚认识，我们的未来还有很长，你的未来才刚刚开始。我知道疼痛会带来什么，我知道自残会带来什么。我曾经在你的位置上，经历你所经历的一切，我痛苦，我迷茫，我渴望掌控。最终我选择了一条错误的道路。

我妄图通过伤害自己来得到对自己的掌控权，我妄图用疼痛来征服疼痛。但这是不对，我的监护人及时发现并且制止了我。多年之后的现在，现在我成为了我年少迷失时所需要的指路人，我终于长到了小时候最渴望长大的年纪，但我却没能成为一个更好的人，然后你出现了。

我曾经认为你是我的过去，我却不是你的将来。你是无限的可能，是我的希望和救赎。或许我内心深处认为，我改变了你的命运，你的不幸，就算作是对过去的自己的一个补偿。

但这很不公平，因为你不是任何人的替代品，你不是过去的我，你不应该承载着我对过去的自己的愧疚，你应该是自由的。有痛苦的自由，有不完美的自由，有调皮捣蛋的自由，有阴郁暴躁的自由。这是你的权利。而我做错了，做错了太多的事，也错的太离谱。”

布鲁斯抱着他往前坐了坐，让自己大腿和床面之间是不接触的。他让迪克坐在自己腿上，小心避开伤处，让他悬空。然后用右臂虚虚环着他。他把身侧的木尺放到迪克右手手中，又用自己右手握住迪克的手。然后他把左手摊开，平放在自己和迪克的面前。

迪克依旧满脸泪痕，却理智慢慢上线，他看着布鲁斯的动作心头一紧。他不敢相信的看向这个重新变得温和的男人。这是什么意思？！布鲁斯……是想干什么？

布鲁斯声音不大而且低沉，说出来的话在迪克听来却不啻于晴天霹雳：

“如果说你有错，你错在自残，不爱护自己。那么我也有错。

我错在没能发现你在自残，我错在没能保护好你。

你说，我该不该罚？”

———————————————————————

自残，吸烟，喝酒都会上瘾，小孩子不要轻易模仿。生活总是很苦，但是我们总能更坚强。大家加油(ง •̀_•́)ง，对了，不要刻意伤害自己……这是不对的。【并没有什么底气的强调


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯声音低沉，说出来的话在迪克听来却不啻于晴天霹雳：

“如果说你有错，你错在自残，不爱护自己。那么我也有错。

我错在没能发现你在自残，我错在没能保护好你。

你说，我该不该罚？”

他的蓝眼睛温柔地看向迪克，迪克却震惊到失语。这是他的英雄，是无所不能，是坚不可摧，他怎么能这样羞辱他，对他不敬……

迪克还沉浸在震惊之中，而布鲁斯却也放任他失神。他继续笑着说：

“你不说话，我就当你默认了。”

话音未落，迪克就感觉到那温暖的完全包裹住他的大手稳稳的握着他的手抬起，然后……

嗖，啪！第一下。

布鲁斯的力气很大，他眼睁睁看着布鲁斯的左手手心几乎是瞬间就肿起一道檩子，他看着那道檩子从白色，到红色，到紫色。

迪克呆愣在那里，觉得这种事连做梦都嫌弃太过荒诞，现在却真实发生在他面前，他五味杂陈，心口酸胀，眼眶发热。他何德何能，能有这样一个别人做梦都不敢肖想的完美的存在，为了让他放下对自己恨，为了让他改正这些坏毛病，为了把他从黑暗中救出来，不惜折辱自己。他何德何能，让他的敬仰的长辈，他崇敬的英雄，在他面前，为他的错误惩罚自己，为了他的错误付这昂贵的代价。

布鲁斯看着一脸呆滞的迪克，不易察觉的勾起嘴角。他不爱惜自己，那就逼他不得不爱惜自己，他爱谁，在乎谁，谁就要为他的自残，他的不自爱买单。他会慢慢把他的坏毛病改掉，他会慢慢治愈他，让他好起来的。蝙蝠侠总会有办法。

嗖，啪！第二下。

迪克反应过来后，开始反抗那包着他的温暖厚实的大手时已经来不及了。他只好看着另一道并列的紫色痕迹慢慢浮出。

他震惊到失语，咬咬牙，又用力眨了眨眼睛，让眼睛里含着眼泪都痛快的流了出去。他把左手颤抖着，小心的搭在布鲁斯的左手上，连牙齿都在打颤的说：

“我知道错了，对不起，布鲁斯，我以后不会再犯了，我真的知道错了，我不敢了……”

他的声音带着重重的鼻音，沙哑而且颤抖，透着惶恐和浓重的不安。

他一字一句的认着错，说着说着，眼泪就止不住的往下流，他却不停，只是抽噎着，啜泣着一遍遍重复的认错：“……我不敢了，我再也不敢了……”

这得多疼啊。布鲁斯打他，用的是巴掌，他猜测也就五分力。但他打自己，却是下了死手。一瞬间就肿起那么高，就变成了紫色。他觉得羞愧，比他红肿着屁股坐在布鲁斯腿上泪流满面的哭泣还羞，比他在夜巡时因为自己的失误让布鲁斯受伤还愧。他的眼泪好像开了闸的水龙头，泪水在他脸上肆意流淌着，冲撞着。

布鲁斯看着这个在他手心上的小手，迪克还没长个子，手也只有他手的一半大小，刚好可以覆盖住他的手心。这个小手上有许多伤痕，有些是刮擦出来的划痕，有些是大面积擦痕，但都已经只剩下浅浅的白色的疤。迪克手上基本没有肉，似乎只是皮包骨，手背上皮肤白皙，皮下青色的血管依稀可见，上面还有刚才解毒剂输液的针孔。

他用带着伤的左手虚虚握了一下上面的小手。笑着说：

“迪克，我知道你认识到自己的错误了，但我也认识到自己的错误了。你为自己的错误勇敢的接受了惩罚，我十分欣慰。现在我也应该为自己的错误接受惩罚了。”

“可是！可是你并没有做错什么啊！我真的知道错了，我再也不敢了，我真的再也不敢了……求求你，呜呜呜呜，求求你了布鲁斯……”

迪克崩溃的大喊，他用左手努力的覆盖住布鲁斯的掌心，迫切希望自己诚恳的认错能改变他的主意，他真的真的再也不敢了，他觉得自己浑身都在抖。

但布鲁斯看起来不为所动，他依旧是那样温和的，宽容的笑。他有些无奈的说：

“迪克，你根本就没再听我说什么。”

“我错了！我在听！我会听的！求求你！别打了！求求你别打了……呜呜呜呜……我知道错了……”

他大声的哭喊着，仿佛要把身体里的眼泪流光一样用力的哭着。他整个人沉浸在恐惧中，好像挨打的是他自己，不，即使挨打的是他自己他也没有求饶，也没有这样失去理智的哭喊。

布鲁斯微微叹一口气，他把握着迪克的手松开，把尺子放到一边。然后用右手把迪克揽进怀里，他轻轻地吻了一下迪克的发旋，温柔的抚摸他的后背和有些颤抖的小身体，安慰他：

“嘘，嘘。迪克，冷静一下，天没有塌下来，这都是小事。即使天塌下来，只要我还在，就轮不到你去顶，不必害怕。这件事确实是我错了……”

他话还没说完，就感觉到这个不安分的小孩好不容易有些要冷静下来的情绪又开始激动起来。

“但是……”迪克扭动着，带着哭腔抗议。

他只好用行动打断他，他把下半截还坐在他腿上的小男孩以一种抱小孩的姿势抱起。迪克的头搭在他的右肩膀上，迪克的腿跪在他腿上。这是一个很别扭的姿势，而且很考验平衡，但是迪克身体柔韧平衡感极佳，显然对此适应良好，但是迪克毕竟不是小孩子，他更高一点，这就使得迪克要半撅着屁股才能搂住他的脖子。

他把掌心还灼痛着的左手威胁的放在迪克翘起来的红肿的且没有任何保护的两瓣小屁股上。感觉怀里的孩子瑟缩了一下，终于安静了下来。

“我刚才说到了，这件事是我错了。迪克，下次不许打断我说话了，我要是想不起来该说什么，就边打你边想。”他命令的话说了半截，才想起来应该对这个小家伙温柔一点，只好开了个蹩脚的玩笑。他叹了一口气，用胡茬蹭了蹭迪克的侧脸。

他看着小东西不再说话，也终于平复下来只是偶尔小声啜泣时,才又重新开口：

“我的第一个错误，是没能发现你在自残。从我领养你，把你带回韦恩大宅，成为你的监护人那一天开始，你就是我的责任，而我没能好好的承担起这份责任。我辜负了你。对此，我要向你道歉，对不起，希望你原谅我的疏忽。”

他等了一会发现迪克没动静，才想起来是他刚才威胁人家不能打断他说话的，不由有些哭笑不得。只好又说：

“我说完了，迪克你有什么要说的吗？”

怀里的小孩闷闷的，应该是刚才又打了个稿子，开始背稿子道：

“但是这是我的错，你也没有疏忽。即使你认为我是你的责任，我也是一个独立的个体，你不可能控制我的想法，这根本就不是你的错。如果我有一天执意变成一个……偏执的恶毒的人，也和你没关系啊，我有自己的生长轨迹，未来会有自己的生存之道，况且我以后会离开你，我根本也不是你的责任，你对我也没有义务。”

你只是因为我现在是你养子而对我负责，那要是有一天，我真的犯下弥天大错，你不要了我，我又是谁呢？谁又会对我负责呢？应该对我负责的两个人已经不在了，所以我也不在了，我的心里的三座墓碑就是他们存在过的证据。你不需要对我负责的，我也不需要别人对我负责。我应该学会对自己负责了，再也没有人对我有这样的义务了，谁也不欠谁的，谁也不欠我的。

小时候，觉得天塌下来还有高个子顶着，可是后来，真到天塌下来的那一刻，才发现这个世界根本就没有什么所谓的高个儿。大家都是身高一米到两米之间不定波动的人，抗是坑定要扛着的，可是怎么抗？无非是死熬。只要熬得过来，你从此便顶天立地，所向披靡。②

我会熬过去的，我不应该放任自己懦弱，放任自己逃避，放任自己依赖别人。人都会走的，即使是你也会离开，没有什么是理所应当的，谁也不会一直被你赖着。靠山山会倒，靠人人会跑，他曾经以为家庭是他的全部，马戏团是他的家，后来他破碎了，家也没了，他才意识到，把自己的存在建立在别人身上是一件多么危险的事。那意味着，即使一点小小的变动，对他来说都会是一场地震，而那边地震，对他而言就意味灭顶之灾。他确实死了，那个完全依赖父母的孩子已经死在了那场灾难里，连带着他的人格和精神内核，一起死了。

这个新的自己，又克制不住的依赖这个男人，他的养父，他的监护人，他让他又变成一个家庭的一份子，一个儿子，一个可以并且有权利依靠别人的孩子。谁能抵挡这样的诱惑？谁能对着自己的信仰，自己的神，自己的英雄依旧坚硬冷漠？

他说完那些话，情绪激荡，不自觉的又往布鲁斯怀里缩了一下，但他红彤彤的屁股却还撅在外面，在布鲁斯的手上，这就导致他好像一个把脑袋埋进沙子的鸵鸟，顾头不顾腚寻求庇护，却又甘心受罚。

布鲁斯险些因为他的动作笑出声。他咳了一下，清清嗓子。专心回答迪克的问题，他能感觉迪克还有什么没说出来，但是不急，有耐心的猎人才能收获最肥美的猎物。

“对，它是你的错，也不止是你的错。从你成为我的责任那天起，你和我就息息相关，密不可分了。你的高兴与我有关，你的痛苦也与我有关。你依旧是你，是一个独立的个体，有自己选择的权利，但不只是这样了。你和我在此之前是各自独立的，互不相干的个体，但现在我们是一个整体，我们是一家人，是联系与牵绊。你不能过度强调你与我无关，因为这不是事实。

事实上，在你成年之前，我都与你有关，我都要为你负责，我要监督你的行为，保护你的生命和思想的健康，这叫做监护人和被监护人。这不只是法律要求我做的，也是我愿意主动要做的。你过去，现在和将来都会一直是我的责任，在我的羽翼之下，受我教导和管束。你还很小，很多事请你还不了解，世界对你还是一个庞大莫测而危险的地方，你羽翼尚未丰满，思想仍旧不够成熟，你还没有做好足够的准备去一个人面对风暴。而我存在的意义，就是让你在能够独立之前，有人陪伴，有人指引，有人教导。”

布鲁斯顿了顿，接着说：

“我不会控制你的想法，但我可以影响它。我会为你修枝打岔，在你走错路的时候把你拉回来，我会看着你，帮助你，确保你不会变成一个偏执恶毒的人。或许在这个过程中你会怨恨我，你不理解我，你觉得偏执恶毒其实很好，但这都不重要。像我说的，你还小，你还分不太清对错善恶，但我已经有这个能力了，无论你愿意与否，我都会看顾着你，在我觉的需要的时候纠正你，帮助你。”

这其实很自私，很独裁。他要替这个还懵懂的孩子，这个还不能为自己的行为负责的幼崽做出选择。成为父母，就要肩负起为孩子做选择的责任，即使以后会被埋怨。这选择不是简单的对错，有时候甚至看起来都没什么差别，但是未来正是由每一个细微的选择构建成的，这就导致他战战兢兢，如履薄冰。他在抚养一个孩子，一个无限的未知的可能，一个鲜活的生命。而他有时候十分恐慌，他自己并不是一个好榜样，他甚至就是迪克说的那种偏执而又恶毒的人，但他现在却是一个父亲了，一个榜样。

他揉了揉手里的两瓣滚烫的臀肉，问他：

“你对此，对我的第一个错误，还有异议吗？”

“没有，先生。”

迪克觉得自己现在已经脸红的冒烟了。他有些羞恼的摇摇头。理都在你那里！我什么都没有！但他又有些放松，他觉得他们真的……更亲近了。他这样抱着布鲁斯，光着刚刚被打肿的屁股趴在他坚实的臂膀里，却只觉得羞耻而安心。

布鲁斯抱着他，提着的心微微放下来一点。他的计划奏效了不是吗？小刺猬试探着表露自己真实的想法，仙人掌慢慢展露隐藏的花。

“那先记下，十下木尺。我们一会先谈，先记着最后一起打好不好？”

迪克还是那个羞耻的姿势，他现在开始庆幸布鲁斯看不到他的脸了。他抱着布鲁斯，觉得无比安心，现在，这个情景，这个环境下，他坚信这个强大男人会保护他，他觉得自己回到了婴儿状态，完全的放松和绝对的安全，他赤裸着，没有任何盔甲和武器的保护，并且被施加着疼痛与羞耻，但内心深处他清楚地知道，这是最安全的，连疼痛也是安全的。还有什么事能比这刚让人心里温暖而熨帖吗？虽然他还有很多的问题，但他可以让他们在布鲁斯面前不被发现，他可以做布鲁斯希望他成为的那一类人，他可以伪装，只要布鲁斯开心。

“……好，你能轻点吗？”他小心翼翼的请求着，但他在布鲁斯的怀里，根本看不到男人的脸，这让他心里有点没底：布鲁斯会是什么表情呢？

他只能答应，布鲁斯算计了他，蝙蝠侠对罗宾的教导当然包括套取口供和利用环境，但他们的课程才刚刚开始，他也是直到现在才反应过来，但他并不气恼，甚至有些窃喜，布鲁斯很在乎他，所以才算计他，他还值得不是吗？

“这件事我们一会打的时候再商量。”他摸了摸小孩的脊背，让他安心，又接着说道：

“接下来我们算算我的第二条错误。我的第二条错误是没能给你更多的爱，更努力去了解你，我应该主动提供给你，而不是等着你开口要求。对此，你有什么要说的吗？”

他的左手依旧按在迪克的小屁股上。他知道揉捏会让他似乎很变态，他也不想表现的好像一个疯狂的恋童癖。但他知道自己的手劲，迪克本来白皙的臀肉现在已经被他打成了大红色，是看着就疼的那种覆盖了整个臀瓣的红。揉一揉会让迪克稍稍好受一点，虽然小家伙可能会害羞，他看看怀里还在思考的小男孩，促狭的笑笑，温声说：

“我打的很重，所以现在给你揉揉，你不要怪我，毕竟如果还有下次，可能还会更重。我说的话你可以慢慢想，我一直都在这，一直（always）。”

迪克有些僵硬。布鲁斯揉的很慢，他的手完全可以毫不费力的覆盖大半那两团肿起来的肉，他揉的耐心又细致，迪克突然恍惚了。他好像变成了四五岁的小孩子，这样被强有力的父亲抱在怀里，一点颜面都不留的剥开衣物，一顿痛打，然后在惩罚结束之后亲吻他，鼓励他，为他揉伤，亲昵的羞他，逗他，哄他，却又严厉的威胁他让他下次再也不敢明知故犯。

布鲁斯温柔的为他舒缓疼痛，身后刺激的辛辣和挨打时难耐的灼热变成热辣的酥麻，而这让他几乎落下泪来。这是他渴望的火中流动的水，严厉中的宽容，铁血的温情，这难道不是他内心深处的渴望吗？这不就是他日夜所求的安全和宁静吗？

他内心填不满的黑洞只是一个表象，实际他需要的只是一个坚定的不容置疑的形象，只是强大的不可反抗的力量，只是令人信从的权威，只是全然安心的放松和真诚而毫不保留的袒露，他需要一个倾诉的对象，一个依靠的肩膀，一个能他屈服和认同的长辈。而他现在全部都得到了。这就是他的英雄，而他的英雄总能让他惊讶，让他震动，让他重拾信心，让他想要变成更好的人。

但他又想起布鲁斯的话，他怎么还能奢望更多，他已经知足了。他从蒙昧中走来，除了仇恨和悲伤一无所有，现在他走进阳光，他被温暖而且被爱，他的世界又变得富足起来，他怎么还敢从布鲁斯那里奢求更多。

“你做的已经很好了，你对自己太过苛责了，布鲁斯。你给我的爱已经够多了，是我不知感恩，不知满足，贪婪而渴求更多。这不是你的错。”

这是我的错，他在心里默默地补了一句。他把下巴搭在布鲁斯宽厚的肩膀上，任由眼泪流下。但他知道布鲁斯是一个多么固执的人，他只是努力尝试着撼动这个倔强的人的想法，虽然可能是徒劳。

“我知道你做噩梦，我知道你经常逃开早餐和睡前牛奶，我知道你逃课做体能训练，你考试不及格和同学闹矛盾，你剥削自己的娱乐时间，甚至折磨自己。

而我应该更关注你一些，应该在你做噩梦的时候陪在你身边，伴你入睡；应该监督你健康饮食；应该让你知道逃课和考试不及格的代价；应该询问你为什么会和同学们闹矛盾，给你耐心和时间，应该陪你娱乐，教你放松，教你自处，教你生活。

这里面其实也包括了我的另外几条错误，我来给你捋一遍。

第一条错误：没能发现你自残。

第二条错误：没能给你更多的爱，更努力去了解你，我应该主动提供给你，而不是等着你开口要求。

第三条错误：没能早一些为你立规矩，我应当用爱和责罚，正确的对待你，而不是一味的宠溺，放任，忽视，因为害怕你的拒绝而止步不前，使得你感觉自己被疏远，觉得我太客气。

像你这么大年纪的男孩，需要的是严厉而宽容的父亲，而我足够严厉，但显然加罚的体能训练和言简意赅的指令并不能让你理解我的意图，而我的宽容又过于没有原则。但你及时提醒了我，以后你的日子就不会像以前那样好过了。

第四条错误：我应该要教会你和自己相处，如何接受自己的痛苦的不完美，而不是通过折磨和伤害自己来达到自我掌控，你要学会和自己和平共处，而我应该教你的。

你不能指望你的痛苦和旧日的伤疤自己找到生存之道，这不现实，他们不会自己消失，他们只会越长越顽固，但我可以帮助你，而我忽视了这一点。我盲目的相信了你的表现，你超乎常人的的成熟和远超同龄人的乐观与豁达，却忘记了你也只是个孩子。这是我作为父亲的失职。

第五条错误：我应该了解你，同时也让你了解我，让你知道你并不孤独。

我应当在你身侧，伴你前行。我应该让你认识我，了解我，你才能信任我，爱我。在你来之前，我几乎会以为自己已经被黑暗吞噬，但你是新的黑暗中的光亮，你拯救了我。当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也凝视着你①。而你将我从这几乎将我夺走的凝视中救回人间，你在我被深渊诱惑的时候来到我的身侧，你把我带入尘世，带给我光亮。但我却对你封闭自己，让你甚至不敢相信我。这就要说到我的第六条错误了。

第六条错误：我没能给你足够的安全感。

你甚至以为自己会被送走，赶出去。这让我心痛，让我觉得自己无比失败，让我觉得自己甚至是有罪的。我对你的放纵或许被你认为是漠不关心，毫不在乎，而我的潜意识也确实在逃避和你进行心灵对话和父子沟通。我辜负了你的信任，我不配做你英雄。

迪克，或许你现在依旧在为我找借口和逃罪托词，但我就是自己的法官，我已经为自己定罪了。或许你下一次做一些事情之前，会愿意想一想和你绑在一起的我。因为如果你做错了，不止你会受罚，我也会反思自己哪里做的不好，而人无完人，我总有理由为你的错误买单，而我绝对会付出高昂的代价以换取你的注意。

如果你依旧不觉的自己错了，也没关系。毕竟很多事不是非黑即白，非对即错。那么你愿意为了我，只为了我，不去那么做吗？

这种捆绑式关系很危险，因为我基本上就是在消耗你对我的感情，我甚至不敢说爱，因为我不确定你对我到底有几分真心，因为我不确定你在我身边有没有真的快乐过，我不确定我是不是也是你自残的元凶之一，是不是也施加给你孤独和冷漠，而为此我感觉愧疚和苦涩，我是不是无意之间伤害了你，是不是在你刚刚自残之后对你发过脾气，严加训斥，是不是对你敷衍和不重视。

我从没有和你这么大的小男孩接触过，只除了多年前的自己。而我只记得那个满心愤怒的生长的小怪物，他并不是一个好的孩子的代表，我回避和你的谈话是因为不想你认识真正的我，而真正的我是一个充满缺点的普通人。我享受你憧憬的目光，你完全依赖的眼神，你的濡慕和敬仰。我享受你对我的感情，但我现在不确定了，我不确定你是不是真的……”

“是！是真的！都是真的！我敬仰你，爱你！我依赖你，崇拜你！

我把你看做父亲！呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

迪克拥抱着这个也抱着他的男人，觉得心都被揉碎了，他泣不成声的喊出了内心的秘密。

我把你看做父亲，我爱你啊。

①尼采的。

②这是原文，我也忘了是哪个作者，哪篇文章了。要是有那个小天使知道名字可以告诉我，我会标上出处的。【小时候，觉得天塌下来还有高个子顶着，可是后来，真到天塌下来的那一刻，才发现这个世界根本就没有什么所谓的高个儿。大家都是身高一米到两米之间不定波动的人，抗是坑定要扛着的，可是怎么抗？无非是死熬。只要熬得过来，你从此便顶天立地，所向披靡。】


End file.
